Talk:Old Tongue
Narvi, what's the source on all of the Ten Nations stuff for when the OT died out? That's really cool, but I don't remember reading it... 65.30.27.35 05:21, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) *A bunch of Moiraine exposition, and that bit from the end of the Crown of Swords: "Master of the lightnings, rider on the storm, wearer of a crown of swords, spinner-out of fate. Who thinks he turns the Wheel of Time, may learn the truth too late. —From a fragmentary translation of The Prophecies of the Dragon, attributed to Lord Mangore Kiramin, Sword-bard of Aramaelle and Warder to Caraighan Maconar, into what was then called the vulgar tongue (circa 300 AB)." Mat also does that Old Tonguey speaky from the time of Manetheren. The Seanchan speak basically the same language as the lads of Westland. Education was also better during the time of Artur Hawkwing. Aes Sedai are taught the Old Tongue in novice classes; read New Spring. Narvi 05:50, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) : Ahhh, excellently spotted. 65.30.27.35 14:01, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Glossary I just added a glossary of individual words. My first big contribution to this thing. --The Dragon Preborn 16:56, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :Where did you get them from? --TheParanoidOne 17:07, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Mainly by reading the books and paying attention to Old Tongue words. I also cross referenced them with the three links at the bottom of this page, the ones that lead to dictionaries. --The Dragon Preborn : Cool, I moved it to List of Old Tongue words. I'm wondering whether things like avendesora should be linked from the list... It could get messy having many blue/red links. Perhaps we could make a big < span > that hides links, possibly only the blue? Hmm. --Gherald 18:56, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :: Mistake: I think there is a mistake in the "third declention", It says that "dareis" means spear when it actually means maidens, I would fix it myself but I'm not sure if it would affect everything else. Psycho Mick 17:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Arguably not. We can't be certain about the meaning of thousands of words in the Old Tongue, but a generally established translation is Far Dareis Mai: For/to spears maidens (Maidens of the Spear) with Mai's translation of maiden being supported by its derivation from real languages, which Jordan is known to have taken at least a large portion of vocabulary from. 09:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Dareis means spear - Mat's spear is called Ashandarei and the Cor Darei are Night Spears. Moridin_2000 19:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Linguistic analysis Although hardly anything can be ascertained for sure from the Old Tongue, I made an attempt http://www.conlanger.com/cbb/viewtopic.php?t=2984 < there to analyse it linguistically. I came to the conclusion that it was non-configurational (i.e. free word order) with no case marking, which makes it highly contextual. I think we should detail various different theories about the Old Tongue here - but I'm a bit dubious about a lexicon, because a) there are very few words which can be cross-referenced sufficiently to establish their meaning and b) dictionaries disagree because they have so little evidence to go off. TiaAvendeAlantin 19:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC)